


代价

by jihongci0401



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihongci0401/pseuds/jihongci0401
Summary: 太麻烦了直接贴了互攻，凉圭然后圭凉
Relationships: Okamoto Keito/Yamada Ryosuke





	代价

今天圭人似乎比以往都要困倦，等山田泡完澡一边擦头发一边走回卧室的时候，圭人已经窝在床上睡着了。  
由于怀里没有他这个大枕头，这人就直接趴在了床上，洗掉了发蜡的头发顺从的贴着脸，一副乖巧又毫无防备的样子，无意识挪动的时候，把短袖下摆蹭上去了一截子，后背到腰侧露出了大半。  
山田一屁股坐到了床上，转过来侧着身扒拉他，想叫他把头发吹吹干再睡，结果这人迷迷糊糊的半睁开眼睛，先是有些抗拒灯光的皱皱眉，把脸往枕头里埋了埋，“嗯嗯”了两声，又转回来用有些软糯过头的声线咕哝了一声“凉介”，声音粘得像把上下唇糊了一层蜂蜜，还没等他再说出来什么，嘴唇就被山田衔住了。

毕竟，送到嘴边的肉，没有不吃的道理。  
既然要就合着这人早睡，而不能打游戏到半夜，那总得找点其他的事来做，消耗体力。  
圭人还睡得有些迷糊，被吻着支起身的功夫，山田已经把搭在发上的毛巾扔到了一边，推了一把他的肩膀并栖身压了上去，大脑有些混沌地想着‘这澡算是白洗了。’

让圭人稍微清醒一点的是顺着短裤摸进去的山田的手，虽然他只是从纠缠着舌的口中发出了一个表示抗议的音节，就被山田用更浓厚的吻堵了回去。  
他用手稍微推了一下压下来的山田的肩膀，毕竟他是真的很想睡。  
然而身体比精神更加的诚实，某些地方开始不受管控的燥热了起来。

山田刚洗了澡，身上都是浴液中香料的味道，本来就没有穿衣服，只在腰间围了浴巾而已，这么一折腾，叠在一边摆放好的睡衣也是没有了用处。  
圭人的睡意褪了一半，他伸手抚上山田的胸膛，皮肤上未擦干的水珠像恋人的唇舌一样吸附着他的手掌，掌纹的摩擦在他的身上点着火，情事变成了互动模式，便再也停不下来。  
短裤被山田的动作挑开了一片，圭人便蹭了蹭，方便对方把它脱了下来。  
一边滑了浴巾，一边被脱掉了遮羞布，两人变得坦诚相见。

唾液从闭不紧的口中滑出，山田伸舌去沿着他的唇角到下颌骨舔舐，他去吻他突出的喉结，嘴唇在上面磨蹭着又在锁骨处轻轻的咬了一口，细碎的吻一路向下，从胸口蔓延至小腹。  
山田用左手稍微撸动了几下，性器便抬了头。他侧着脸，舌尖勾过底端的囊袋，顺着褶皱细细的挑过。  
圭人的前端兴奋的颤抖着，山田抬眼看着泛起红晕的恋人的脸，一口将对方的东西含入口中。  
温暖的口腔刺激着四周，舌尖摩擦着冠状沟，又一个更深的吞吐，上颚挤压过前端，正处于兴奋状态的性器在他口中跳了跳，然后山田就这么松了口。  
他仰起头然后往前挪了挪身子，在圭人的注视下故意用手背蹭了一下自己唇角的液体，他将脸压了下去凑近恋人的脸，害得圭人紧张的缩了缩脖子还吞了口并不存在的唾液。  
山田勾了勾嘴角，侧过身，转头去拿床头柜里的东西。  
那一瞬间他从圭人脸上捕捉到了些许异样的神情，大概是“失望”吧，他这么想。  
他将手撑在圭人手臂和身体之间的空隙当中，保持着另一只手拿着润滑剂的动作，突然有些强硬的吻了上去，猝不及防的吻强势又能恰好的撩拨欲望，像是在宣告主权一般，虽然并没有观众就是了。

他将润滑剂直接倾倒在了圭人的小腹上，这个动作像是开战前的号角一般，先声夺人。  
圭人当然明白恋人的意思，又不是第一次了，所谓的害羞也早就失去了意义。  
大概是还处于半迷半醒的迷糊状态，身体比以往要更加容易放松，山田很顺利的就着润滑剂探入到了三指，  
他一边挑弄着下面的入口，却连上面的口也不想放过，毕竟，堵住勾人的唇之后，从鼻腔中溢出难耐的呻吟声更为撩人。  
圭人也丝毫不想任人摆布，颤抖的手指摸索着着恋人小腹，指尖划过皮肤移到早已挺立着的硬物上，按他喜欢的方式撸动了起来。  
无异于玩火自焚。

山田不免有些急躁，步调被打乱的他无法像之前那么游刃有余的去挑逗对方。  
他将圭人的大腿向上推，用膝盖顶着让它们分的更开一些，稍微分开距离的两人，性器就这样一同暴露在空气当中，当然，这只是一时的。  
山田大灰狼正打算吃掉养了许久的小绵羊。  
圭人里面的温度比想象中的还要高，紧致又顺滑的肠壁包裹着他的东西，再也没有什么是能和恋人交合更加令人身心愉悦的事了。

每次抽送，富有弹性的肉壁便吸附着他的性器，而圭人光滑又带走稍高体温的大腿内侧总会有意无意的摩擦上他的皮肤，山田浑身燥热到不行，他咬了咬唇，用另一只手按着他的腿向前推起，更深的向里顶弄着。  
圭人撸动自己欲望的手抖了又抖，只能毫无章法的磨蹭，前端蹭在山田的小腹上摩擦，混合着的液体便粘了一片，泛着滋滋的水光。  
圭人伸出空着的手，手掌抚过恋人的发，不知道是未擦干的水还是又出了汗，指尖尽是潮湿一片的触感，他干脆扣住他的后脑拉进又将唇凑上，意图再明显不过。  
山田一口咬上恋人的嘴唇，用牙齿刮过下唇唑了一口，吸了口气后又重新覆唇上去，一同侵入的还有舌头。

他将手撑在床上，加快了抽送的速度，随后往更深的地方顶了顶，将他的东西抽出来，一手揪住前端的凸起，拽掉了套子后又撸动了几下，将精液尽数射在了圭人的小腹上。  
他凑近他，伸手用手掌将它与先前残留的润滑剂混合在一起，在他身上不停的磨蹭，用手指点着划圈。  
空气中弥漫着性臭味，圭人拽过他沾满混合液的手指咬了一口，又靠近恋人吻了上去，他的余光捕捉到他皱了皱眉的样子，满意的笑了出来。  
手下的动作也跟了上来，他直接握着山田的手握着他的性器撸动了起来，浓稠的液体就那么落在了两人手上。

圭凉

射过一次之后的性器并没有疲软下去，他吻过山田的脖子，待对方放松下来的时候，手腕发力拨了一下他的肩膀，立场调转。  
这下，他是真的清醒了。  
圭人故意的偏头瞥了一眼旁边的闹钟，脑内计算了一下之后洗澡到起床的最低限度，剩下的时间非常充足。  
他将手指插进还有些没反应过来的恋人的发中，贴着他的耳缘轻声地说：“那么，继续吧？”  
虽然不等对方回答，他就张口堵住了恋人用来发声的那张嘴，而山田回勾他的舌作为回应。

他用手指将自己小腹上还带着体温的液体刮了下来，伸手抹上了山田的股间，两人的精液混合着残留的润滑剂，粘又腻人的液体被涂抹进穴孔。  
高潮后的身体的开放程度很高，圭人的手指就着液体进入的十分顺利。  
待圭人探进第二根手指的时候，骨节又往里顶了顶，山田的身体小幅度的抽了一下，他当然感受到了，指节就势在里面转了半圈，山田忍不住呻吟出声，像是为了掩饰尴尬一般伸手抓住恋人的手腕，偏着头咕哝：“已经够了吧？”  
圭人有些好笑的看着揽过对方的肩膀让他看着自己，又将手指动了动，装作不懂的样子，他看着他染上嫣红的耳缘和脖颈，吐出了几个字节：“所以呢？”  
山田扁了扁嘴，眼角有些发红，似乎是犹豫了那么几秒用来权衡利弊，然后泛着水光的唇微启：“进来，快点。”  
那个动作在圭人脑海中被放慢了无数倍，似乎都能感觉到他吐字时的空气流动，撩人至极。  
圭人岂能不从命。

初夏并没有太热，身上的热度却仿佛被正午的太阳炙烤着，汗从鬓间流了下来又滚了下去。  
早先高潮过后的疲乏让山田觉得有些云里雾里，似乎连异物感都被朦胧快感所取代，他张口喘着气，像是转不动的风扇，每次旋转都伴随着呻吟与颤抖着的痉挛，大脑感觉有些懵，而圭人顶进来的感觉着实让他稍微恢复了一些神智，也只是一点而已。  
他甚至分不清，因为自己太过急躁而被恋人充盈着的感觉是痛还是刺激。  
“舒服”这个词的定义在这里发生了些许微妙的变化。  
圭人也出了不少汗，身体接触的地方不止一处的全部黏在一起，圭人往前送了送腰，将自己的末端也顶了进去，精囊贴合和他的臀缝，兴奋的震颤着。  
山田便扣着他的肩膀，连指尖都在微微颤抖着，吐槽的话和呻吟声被强行哽在喉咙里，因为大脑并不能做出“到底要先说哪个”的判断。  
圭人伸手抚上他的性器，替他的大脑做了决定。  
前后都被拨弄着的山田彻底放弃了思考，任由身体继续投入这场令人愉悦的性事当中。  
毕竟，偶尔也会有绵羊玩弄狼崽的时候。

圭人拇指磨蹭着精口，从前端分泌出的液体判断着恋人的舒服程度，正在思考着下一口要怎么享用。  
他将膝盖更深的挤进床与恋人之间的空隙当中，伸手环住恋人的腰又托着他的背，稍微往后仰着借力，用手腕一带便把山田拉到了自己的身上。  
当然，是保持着插入的状态。  
“等……”山田一个没坐稳，差点趴在他身上。  
随着身体位置的再次调转，圭人的东西在他体内又顶到了一个更深的位置，更糟糕的是他软着身子根本撑不起来，使劲的时候性器有刚好会摩擦到敏感带。  
圭人伸手托着他的大腿又按住他的腰，把人推了起来，随后压在他小腹上的手被圭人牵住，山田便用手指紧紧的夹住对方的手指，仿佛一旦放开了，自己就会掉入什么不得了的境地。  
确认身上的人坐稳了，圭人稍微曲了曲腿选了一个舒服的姿势便开始向上顶着胯，重力带来的冲撞程度和这种体位，把性器送到了肠道更深的地方，呻吟声带上了哭腔，并没有坚持太久，山田就那么射了出来。  
圭人把人拉的更近了一些，舌尖舔过沾着精液的胸口，用嘴唇摩擦着去吸吮恋人的乳首，接连的吻伴随闷哼着如曲调的声音攀附至仰着的脖颈。  
他的头发蹭得山田有些发痒，他的声音从下方伴随着顶弄断断续续的钻入耳中。而沉溺在情欲之中的他只听到了“可以”和“射”这样的字眼，不再运转的大脑甚至无法把他们组合到一起。  
那声“嗯”尾音上翘，大概是顶到了好地方。  
狡猾的冈本圭人像是得到了什么应允，手指捏着山田的臀肉将人抓的更紧了一些，山田的手臂搭在他的肩上，而发出气息不稳动情声的口就在他的耳旁，他就这样加快速度，在恋人的体内达到了高潮。

虽然最后还是被打了，并负责做了全套的清理和按摩，还因为打着哈欠又挨了一记手刀。  
痛并快乐着。

终于能舒服的泡个澡已经是半夜两点的事了。  
山田用手拼命搅着浴缸里水上的入浴剂，泡沫之上便聚集出了一个大一些的，然后他用手将它捧了起来。  
浴缸里的泡沫被山田吹起，圭人把手臂从浴缸中挪出，抬手想要将它接住，他手上沾满了浴缸里的水，泡沫会在他的手掌心破碎便是必然的。  
“啊……”他有些遗憾的看着手掌，可惜它连痕迹都没有留下。  
他忽然觉得，大概感情这种东西就是这样，欲望与欲望相交，膨胀到一定程度之后一定会破碎。  
山田从另一端俯身凑近他，用满是泡沫的手摸了一把圭人的脸。  
圭人只好对恋人笑了笑，丰富的泡沫从脸上滑落下去，显露出他有些无奈的表情。

圭人刚为山田擦了头发，还没等动用吹风机，恋人就抓着他的手跑了起来，一边感叹这人怎么还这么精神的同时，圭人已经被他带到了床头前。  
在圭人还一脸懵逼的时候，他伸手指着柜子上那几个雪花球的方向，回头对他说：“从今天开始，这个是你的。”  
圭人刚要开口问为什么，恋人便神秘兮兮的回答他：“因为它不会那么容易就破掉，当然如果你保护好它的话。”  
原来，自己无聊的忧愁早就被看穿了。  
“啊，其他的不能给你哦，只有这个”，山田从恋人怀中冒着头又补了一句，“因为这个背后的胶没粘得那么完美。”  
“诶？”圭人从幸福中被戳破了甜蜜的泡泡，低头纠结的看了看他，又看了看那个表面上来观察并没有什么问题的雪花球，最终决定放弃思考。  
他说什么是什么。

当然，那只雪花球并没有什么问题，是山田满意的作品之一，只不过这里面那头鹿表情纯良特别像他，才会被山田买回来。  
这种小秘密他是不会说出来的。  
毕竟，所谓的代价，是用秘密交换秘密，用感情取得感情，用身体支付身体，付出才能得到回报。  
这种等价交换法则在恋人之间却复杂的惊人，两个人那膨胀又淤积得如小山一般的感情，以此为土壤，大概会开出更美的花吧。


End file.
